Kitsune Kisses
by listersgirl
Summary: A humorous story in which a character gets to kiss as many of the guys in Inu Yasha as possible. The gang from Inu Yasha meet up with a female kitsune who causes them some trouble. I would appreciate if you'd give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waiting for Kagome

Inu Yasha folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. He flicked one of his ears as a fly buzzed by. He'd been listening for a while as Miroku, Sango and Shippo made their way down to the well. Shippo was describing the demon they were supposed to go and check out.

"It's huge! It has horns and breathes fire! Nobody knows where it came from..." and Shippo chattered on.

Just as Inu Yasha wondered whether he could pretend to be napping, he heard Sango veer towards him. Her footsteps rustled through the foliage as she approached him.

"Inu Yasha!" she called to rouse him. "When exactly is Kagome coming back?"

He opened his eyes to see Sango coming up in her battle gear. Kirara was balanced on her shoulder. He couldn't help but admire how she was always ready for action.

"How the hell do I know?" he answered. "She just said she would be back some time this morning."

He stood up and stretched the muscles in his back. Trees weren't the most comfortable thing to lean against. He could see Miroku and Shippo sitting on the edge of the well together. Shippo was still rambling. Inu Yasha did his best not to listen. Sometimes having canine senses was a curse.

Kirara leapt off of Sango's shoulder as she slung her oversized boomerang off. "I was just thinking", she said balancing the weapon in the grass. "Maybe I should take Kirara and scout out the area that the demon was last seen."

Inu Yasha snorted, like he'd let that happen. If he had to wait around for Kagome so would everybody else. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Why should you have all the fun?"

Sango leaned on her boomerang and sighed. "It would save us time later. I hate all of this waiting around!"

"You think I like it?" retorted Inu Yasha. "Besides if anyone goes, it should be me! I'll find the stupid demon and kill it before Kagome gets back!"

"How would you know where the Shikon shard was - or even if there was one - without Kagome?" asked Sango.

And so the argument began. Miroku watched his two friends banter. He supposed both of them needed to vent some frustration because they'd been inactive for the past few days. Not everyone was in touch with their karma and followed the eightfold Path.

"I wonder what kind of food Kagome will bring back this time?" Shippo's young voice broke through Miroku's musings.

He looked down at the small kitsune perched on the well frame next to him. He was staring down the well as if it would make Kagome appear. His fluffy fox tail stuck up behind him like a fluffy exclamation point. "We'll have to wait and see," Miroku said smiling.

The mention of food reminded him of breakfast and all the tea he'd had. It had been a long walk from the village to the well and his bladder was becoming uncomfortably full. He looked back to Inu Yasha and Sango – they were rather involved in their conversation. Miroku stood up with his Buddhist staff in hand. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go and answer the call of nature."

"O.K.," said Shippo looking up briefly. He went back to staring intently down the well.

Miroku walked into the sun-dappled forest. The voices faded behind him giving way to the sound of the woods and his crunching steps. He found a tree to lean his staff against. He relieved himself and picked it up again. He stood for a moment enjoying the solitude, allowing himself to become immersed in the beauty around him. It was a perfect spot for meditation.

Suddenly Miroku's senses sharpened. He heard something come crashing through the trees behind him. He whirled toward the sound ready to defend himself. A young beautiful woman burst out of the undergrowth. Her long rusty hair flying loosely, she was looking frantically behind her. She held the front of her kimono up to keep from tripping as she ran giving Miroku an eyeful of her shapely legs. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into him.

Miroku caught her in a clumsy tangle. The woman gave a small cry of fright looking at him with panic stricken eyes. Her features relaxed when she saw he was a monk.

"Oh! Noble monk, help me!" she begged desperately. "Please!" She dropped the front of her kimono and clutched at the front of his robes.

"My good lady, what is the matter?" he asked surprised that fate should throw a beautiful woman in his arms. He looked down at her and couldn't help but follow the smooth creamy skin from her throat down into the soft curves of her rather disheveled kimono. He put a comforting arm around her. He could feel her warm skin through its silkiness. She looked fearfully back at the trees, snuggling into him.

"I'm being chased by a horrible demon," she cried. Miroku could feel her soft breath on his neck. "If he catches me, he will do terrible things to me!"

Miroku took the woman by the shoulders. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable. The idea that some slimy demon should touch so lovely and defenseless a creature enraged him. "Don't worry!" he assured her. "I'll protect you."

He gently pushed her behind him and turned to face the forest. He stood waiting but only the normal forest sounds greeted him. He could feel her pressing up against his back as he shielded her. He wondered how grateful she would be once this was over. They waited.

"Perhaps he saw you and was scared off," the woman said timidly from behind him. Miroku wasn't ready to relax just yet. There was something close by. "That may be, my lady but I do sense a demonic presence nearby," he said. He could feel it but it was diffuse, difficult to pin point. He studied the forest but it gave no clues. Miroku's thoughts were interrupted as suddenly he felt hands running along his back.

"Such broad shoulders..." the woman purred as Miroku turned to face her. All trace of fear had left her. "And so handsome too!" she continued looking into his eyes.

Her eyes they were so beautiful thought Miroku, but they seemed to have a hungry look to them.

"Thank you for saving me," she said smiling at him. She took his free hand in hers. She pressed in close to him putting it on her breast.

Miroku squeezed the soft flesh experimentally. She smiled encouragingly.

"I wish to reward you for your bravery" she said bringing her face up to his.

Miroku not believing his good luck closed his eyes and kissed her.

Sango helped Kagome up out of the well while Shippo hauled up her overstuffed backpack.

"How was your trip home?" Sango asked.

"Great!" exclaimed Kagome as she dusted off her school uniform.

"It's about time you got here," Inu Yasha said crossing his arms. "Some demon's come out of nowhere, rampaging around. We think it might have a jewel shard. You were taking so long we were thinking we'd have to go without you."

Kagome ignored his complaining and looked around the clearing noticing they were a person short. "Where's Miroku?" she asked.

"Where is Miroku?" Inu Yasha echoed, noticing for the first time that he wasn't there.

"He had to go to the bathroom," answered Shippo. He was eyeing Kagome's bag curiously.

"Well, go and find him," Inu Yasha said annoyed by yet another delay. "We can't wait around all day."

"Alright," agreed Shippo. He was ready to burn off some energy and Miroku wouldn't be hard to track. He hurried off into the forest after him. In a few minutes he came to the clearing where Miroku and the woman stood kissing.

"Oh no!" Shippo thought to himself alarmed.

He turned and ran back to the others at the well as fast as he could. He burst through the trees shouting, "Help! Help! Miroku is being attacked by a demon!"

Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sango all grabbed their stuff and followed Shippo back into the forest. They stopped at the edge of the clearing and stared at the couple in their passionate embrace. Miroku and the woman were oblivious to everything around them as they kissed. He groped her shamelessly and she didn't seem to object.

"It looks like Miroku is the one who's doing the attacking!" Sango said, the anger in her voice barely controlled. She slung her boomerang back over her shoulder.

"Somebody should explain the facts of life to Shippo here, said Inu Yasha taking his hand from the hilt of the Tessaiga. "But it ain't gonna be me!"

Kagome took Shippo shoulders and tried to pull him back. "I don't think this is something a kid should see," she mumbled embarrassed.

Shippo broke free from her grasp and faced his friends in frustration. "You don't understand!" he exclaimed. "She's a demon! She'll seduce him and devour him!"

"He almost deserves it!" muttered Sango under her breath.

Shippo looked at them looking at him with disbelief. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He ran across the clearing over to the couple and shouted," Stop it, Aunt Aiame! You can't eat Miroku! He's a friend of mine!"

Miroku and the woman broke apart surprised. The woman looked down at Shippo and she transformed. Her ears became pointed, her eyes became a golden yellow, her clothes changed to rather plain ones and she grew a sleek fox tail. She stooped down to take a closer look at him.

"Shippo? Is that you?" she exclaimed. "You certainly have grown!"

Shippo took a fighting stance. "I'm big enough to fight you! Leave my friends alone!"

Miroku noticed that everyone was there and blushed.

"Fight me! Don't be silly!" laughed Aiame. She stood back up and put her hand on Miroku's chest. "I was just thanking your friend for rescuing me from a lecherous beast."

Inu Yasha snorted in contempt as he walked over. "Don't you mean for being a lecherous beast?" he asked.

"Inu Yasha!" reprimanded Kagome.

"Inu Yasha!" inquired Aiame, turning her attention to him. "Not the fierce and mighty Inu Yasha I've heard so much about, who is both demon and human!"

"Why does everyone always bring that up?" Inu Yasha asked peevishly while still blushing at the compliment.

"Oh, great lord, I'm so sorry!" apologized Aiame quickly. "I didn't mean to insult you! Half of each but greater than either! After all who could deny your great strength or marvelous deeds?"

"I suppose that's true," admitted Inu Yasha proudly swaggering a bit.

"Please! His head is big enough as it is!" exclaimed Kagome.

"It's just nice for once to meet a woman who appreciates me!" said Inu Yasha hotly.

"Besides Kikyo you mean!" retorted Kagome.

She realized she'd hit a nerve when Inu Yasha didn't answer.

"Shippo, I had no idea you traveled in such esteemed company," said Aiame changing the subject. She looked at the two women. "Who are your other friends?"

Shippo was a bit sulky that no one was taking him seriously. His father had warned him repeatedly about ever trusting his aunt. Yet she was being polite enough so he saw no reason not to answer. "This is Kagome and Sango," he replied.

"I'm honoured to make your acquaintance. My name is Aiame," she said bowing politely to each of them.

"You're Shippo's aunt?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," sighed Aiame. "His poor departed father was my brother, though sadly we were never close. I was always our parents' favourite and it caused a rift between us. I see, he's poisoned poor Shippo's mind against me."

She knelt down next to Shippo. "Shippo, you are all the family I have left. The two of us must put such pettiness behind us and start fresh. Would you consider it? Please?" she asked.

"I guess so," Shippo answered rather doubtfully. He didn't know exactly why his father hadn't liked her. He looked up at his aunt, in a strange way she reminded him of his father. His heart softened as he realized how much he missed his family. He still wouldn't trust her.

Aiame stood up and addressed the others. "Would you let me come with you?" she asked suddenly. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to get to know my nephew properly."

Shippo looked up at her surprised. She had a determined look on her face. Did he really mean that much to her?

"What? How can we trust you?" asked Sango. She didn't totally believe Aiame's story about 'thanking' Miroku. "You're kitsune - a mistress of trickery!"

"It's true, I live by my wits," replied Aiame giving her long hair a toss back in defiance. There was no way this woman would get the better of her. "But I'm alone and am often attacked. I have to take care of myself."

"Shippo is kitsune, Sango. We trust him," reasoned Miroku as he wondered whether he could get Aiame alone again to take up where they'd left off.

Sango shot him a look of daggers as if reading his mind.

Aiame turned to Kagome. "Don't you think someone so young should be with their family?" she asked with wide sad eyes.

"You really want to spend time with me?" Shippo asked a little amazed.

"Of course Shippo. It would mean the world to me!" Aiame exclaimed.

Sango thought that this woman was laying it on just a little too thick. She seemed to be playing everyone's emotions to get her way but she had to admit it was working.

"Perhaps we should give her a chance," said Kagome giving Sango a half-hearted smile. She thought of Souta how sad he would feel if he was left without any family. Shippo just looked so hopeful and really what harm could it do.

"I don't see a problem." said Inu Yasha. "You can come with us as long as you can keep up and stay out of the way!"

"It's decided then," said Miroku putting his hand on Aiame's shoulder. "And you needn't fear any longer. I will make protecting you my first priority." He was looking forward to any gratitude she might bestow on him.

"As will I," said Sango. As they all made their way out of the clearing she thought "So I can keep on eye on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Battles

Afternoon sun was high in the sky as the group journeyed through the forest. A slight breezed played through the leaves making a pleasant day for walking. Inu Yasha and Miroku led the small party, followed by Aiame with Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome and Sango were last talking to each other in low voices. It was evident that Sango was still angry at Miroku and he was doing his best to stay out of her way.

"You certainly have made some interesting friends, Shippo. Who did you meet first?" asked Aiame smiling at her nephew. Looking at him she was reminded of her brother when he was small. It brought back pleasant memories of her youth.

"I met Kagome and Inu Yasha right after Papa was murdered. They helped me get revenge on the Thunder Brothers," he answered happy to be the center of her attention.

"You are a good son," she said kindly and Shippo blushed at the compliment. "I'm sure your father is proud of you. I only wish that I could've helped you as well. And then who did you meet next?" she inquired.

"Miroku," answered Shippo.

Miroku turned at the sound of his name. Aiame smiled at him when he glanced back. He grinned in response and slowed his step so he was walking beside them.

"Inu Yasha tried to kill him," Shippo stated simply.

"It was a misunderstanding," explained Miroku.

"No doubt about love and jealousy," smiled Aiame knowingly.

"Something like that," admitted Miroku.

"It's easy to see something like that happening between two handsome hot-blooded men when there's a beautiful maiden about," Aiame mused.

"What do you mean?" asked Inu Yasha stopping up in front of them. He'd been listening to their conversation as well.

"Naturally, you would both want to protect her," explained Aiame as if it should be obvious to anyone.

"Of course!" agreed Miroku.

"Right!" said Inu Yasha satisfied and he continued leading them along.

"And then how did you meet Sango?" asked Aiame.

"It was another misunderstanding," said Shippo. "She tried to kill Inu Yasha."

Aiame laughed musically much to Sango's irritation.

"What's so funny?" Sango demanded.

"Well it's totally ridiculous! Did you really imagine that you could kill Inu Yasha, Sango?" she asked her incredulously.

"I was one of the top demon exterminators in our village," answered Sango defending herself.

Aiame narrowed her eyes at her. "Demon exterminators! Feh!" she sneered. "Top of a poor profession! Going around killing innocent demons!"

"Innocent demons!" exclaimed Sango hotly. "We never killed any innocent demons! If there even is such a thing!"

"Oh?" Aiame asked snidely. "So in your opinion Inu Yasha, Shippo and I should be exterminated for no reason?"

Miroku realized things were becoming a little too heated between the two women. He stood between Sango and Aiame with his hands raised. Sango gave him a dirty look but he pretended not to notice.

"Please," he said. "As Shippo said, it was a misunderstanding. No one harbours any ill will towards Sango. Nor will you, Aiame when you get to know her better."

"You're right, Miroku," Aiame agreed smiling at him sweetly. She bowed politely to Sango. "Sango, I apologize."

"Fine!" said Sango curtly although she didn't believe for one second that Aiame regretted her words at all.

For a few minutes the company traveled in an uncomfortable silence. "So," Aiame said to Kagome. "I don't understand. Why exactly are we wandering around in this forest? Wouldn't it be better to travel on the road?"

"We're looking for a demon that's been going crazy somewhere around here," answered Kagome.

"We suspect it may have a jewel shard," added Miroku.

"Jewel shard? You mean the Shikon Jewel?" asked Aiame amazed.

"Yes, we've managed to collect quite a few," answered Shippo.

Aiame stopped walking. "You have jewel shards! They're so valuable! she exclaimed in awe. "Every demon under the sun will be after them! Isn't that dangerous?"

"Bring them on! That's what I say!" said Inu Yasha with enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't be one of those demons after them, would you?" asked Sango.

Aiame laughed as she started walking again. "Me? Go up against the great Inu Yasha? **_I_** am not so foolish. I have no use for jewel shards or fighting either. My only wish is to be protected," she said smiling at Miroku coyly. "And in return I will serve my protector." He returned the smile.

This exchange was noticed by Sango and she continued fuming.

"Well," said Inu Yasha. "A woman who knows her place!"

"What!" exclaimed Kagome shocked. "What do you mean by that?" She asked indignantly.

"That it's a man's place to protect a woman and a woman should let the man do the protecting!" said Inu Yasha.

"I suppose you think we should serve you, too!" accused Kagome.

"Well...yeah," Inu Yasha admitted a bit confused as if he didn't know why she would question that. "It's what a woman's supposed to do!"

"Says who?" demanded Kagome.

"Inu Yasha..." warned Miroku, seeing Inu Yasha was going to get himself into major trouble.

Sango immediately turned on him angrily. She was just looking for a reason to start a fight with him. "Is that what you think too, monk?" she asked bitterly.

Miroku held up his hands in protest. "Now Sango," he said smoothly, knowing he was in dangerous waters himself. "You know that I think both you and Kagome are perfect the way you are!"

Sango gave Aiame a dark look. "Well, not all women are helpless!" she muttered.

"Did you hear that?" asked Shippo suddenly putting an end to their bickering.

They all stopped for a moment and listened. In the distance they heard a bellow.

"It must be the demon we're looking for!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Alright! It's about time we had some action!" said Inu Yasha, drawing the Tessaiga. Immediately the sword transformed and he ran forward. The others followed him into a large clearing.

"Kagome, can you sense a shard?" asked Miroku.

"Yes" she replied. "And it's coming this way fast!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Aiame looking frightened. She grasped Miroku's arm.

"Now don't worry!" Miroku assured her patting her hand. "You stay here with Shippo."

"Awww! But you might need me!" Shippo complained jumping to the ground.

"It's best if you stay and look after your aunt," advised the monk. "Come on. Let's go!" He ran after Inu Yasha with his staff in hand. Kagome followed.

"Yes. Just hide here," Sango said to Aiame acidly before joining them.

Aiame watched her leave through narrowed eyes. She stood behind Shippo. "Come Shippo" she said. "Let's go further back into the trees."

Shippo shook his head. "No," he said. "I want to stay where I can see. They may need my help."

Aiame stepped back into the forest behind him and vanished.

A gigantic bull with dangerous looking horns and red glowing eyes burst forth from the other side of the clearing. It smashed everything in its path. A stream of fire shot from its nostrils and the bushes in front of it immediately disintegrated into ash. It spotted Inu Yasha immediately as he was nearest and dressed in red. It lowered its head and shook it threateningly then it charged trying to gore him. Inu Yasha easily jumped aside slashing the demon's shoulder as he passed. It bellowed in pain and rage past Miroku spraying him with black blood.

"You've gotta be faster than that!" taunted Inu Yasha enjoying himself immensely.

"Kagome!" shouted Miroku. "Where is the jewel shard?"

"On the right side of its neck!" she answered. The bull demon snorted out another stream of fire and turned to charge again.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she ran forward with her huge weapon. She spun and was about to release it when a large rock rolled into her path. She fell forward letting go of the oversize boomerang sending it spinning directly at Inu Yasha.

Kagome saw it heading his way and yelled, "Inu Yasha!'

Inu Yasha turned in time to see it hurtling towards him and took a step back to avoid it. It wasn't quite far enough. The weapon clipped him in the forehead, sending him flying backward.

The enemy immediately saw its advantage and ran forward to trample him. Miroku ran toward the beast but was too far away. Kagome fumbled trying to put an arrow in her bow. Sango pulled herself out of the dirt just in time to see Aiame throwing herself on top of Inu Yasha.

"Foxfire!" Aiame yelled enveloping the two of them in a protective bubble of blue flames.

The bull demon veered past them bellowing as Kagome fired her arrow. It hit the monster squarely between the eyes. Its front legs crumpled and it somersaulted onto its back, showering Aiame and Inu Yasha with dirt and blood.

The others all quickly ran over as Aiame got up and sat by Inu-Yasha. He lay holding his forehead as blood leaked from between his fingers.

Kagome knelt down next to him worried. "Inu Yasha! Are you alright?" she asked.

Inu Yasha groaned and opened one eye. It took a moment for his eyes to come into focus. He saw a ring of concerned faces looking down at him. He spotted Sango. "Sango! What in the nine hells were you doing? You almost took my head off!" he complained.

"He's fine!" said Miroku sitting back relieved.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Sango. "I tripped and it just went out of control."

"If Kagome hadn't yelled..." said Shippo.

"It was lucky Aiame got to Inu Yasha with her foxfire as well," said Miroku.

"Oh well, it's a lucky thing everyone's OK!" said Kagome with forced cheerfulness, seeing the depressed look on Sango's face.

"OK? You call this OK!" Inu Yasha said, trying to sit up. He groaned and lay down again.

"Just give yourself a minute. Here let me help you," said Aiame cleaning his bloody face with her sleeves.

"What Kagome means it that it's fortunate you didn't damage anything important," said Miroku. He too had noticed the miserable expression on Sango's face.

"Yeah," agreed Shippo always willing to irritate Inu Yasha. "Your head is like granite - you'll be back to normal in no time." He easily dodged a half hearted swipe that was aimed and him. Then he ran to join Miroku as he went to look over the dead demon.

Kagome took off her backpack. Sango wandered away. Kagome watched her as she dug through her pack to find the first aid kit. She hurriedly took out bandages and medicine bottle and handed them to Aiame.

"Use these bandages and give him a good swallow of this to help with his headache," said Kagome.

She got up and went over to Sango while behind her Inu Yasha loudly protested Aiame's efforts. Sango stood looking off into the trees as Kagome approached showing no sign she knew she was there.

"Sango?" Kagome asked gently.

Sango wouldn't look at her as she replied, "I almost killed him, Kagome. I almost killed Inu Yasha."

"Sango..."

"What if I had? Would you ever have forgiven me? Could I ever have forgiven myself?" Sango asked turning to her, tears shining on her face.

"It's battle, Sango. You just do your best. That's all you can do. Accidents can happen anytime. It's no one's fault. Please, don't blame yourself," said Kagome putting her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I've already lost so much - so many people! I don't think I could handle losing any of you and if it was because of me..." said Sango breaking off into a sob.

Kagome hugged her as she wept on her shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes. After a few minutes they broke apart. Sango wiped her eyes.

"Feel better now?" Kagome asked her. Sango nodded and the two of them walked back to camp.

Author's Notes

I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story and in particular:

NefCanuck: Aiame will be a constant sourse of trouble - not only to Sango but to everyone in this fic.

inuzrule: lol! You guessed it! My pen name does come from Red Dwarf. When I was picking a name out I was in a hurry and knew all the best Inuyasha names would be gone so I took something totally unrelated. While I like David Lister and think he would be fun to party with I don't think any romantic entanglements could be considered until he was the last man in the universe! Like Kristine I feel sometimes like I'm the only sane person in the galaxy! Thank you too for your comments and putting me on your alerts!

Jay Alpha: I agree with you! Miroku is my favourite bishie in Inuyasha! He's good but not too good. I think his flaws make him very interesting and fun! Thanks for putting me on your alerts!

Daughter of Dark: Thank you for your kind words and for putting me on your alerts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

True Intentions

Sango and Kagome walked back over to where Inu Yasha was making his recovery. He was sitting up. Aiame was looking at him doubtfully holding the medicine bottle.

"He drank all of it," she said handing the bottle back to Kagome.

"Why haven't you ever given me that stuff before?" he asked licking his lips. "It's good!'

"Inu-Yasha!" exclaimed Kagome shocked. "You weren't supposed to take all of it!"

"Hey! My head really hurts!" he said defensively.

"Yes," agreed Miroku walking up to them. "Sango's attacks are formidable," he said sounding quite proud of her. "Now if I might trouble you, Lady Kagome to come and retrieve the jewel shard. I'll clean things up so we can make camp for the night."

"OK, I'll be right there," she said putting the extra bandages and antiseptic back into her backpack. It was then that she happened to read the label on the empty bottle in her hand. "Oh! No!' she exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked alarmed at the tone of Kagome's voice.

"I gave Inu Yasha the wrong medicine!" she exclaimed. "I meant to give him liquid pain killer but this is really powerful stuff for allergies. A friend of mine from home gave it to me because Grandpa told him I had a bad case of hay fever. The bottles look so much the same!"

Kagome shoved the bottle into her knapsack and looked into Inu Yasha's eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked him. He looked quite endearing with the bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"I don't know - my head still hurts," he complained. "Maybe you should give me the other stuff." He reached for her backpack.

"No way!" she said pulling it away from him. "You've had enough!" She hoped the medicine wouldn't hurt him. He did have a strong constitution being half-demon but even Inu Yasha's body had its limits.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called reminding her there was still a jewel shard to retrieve.

"Coming!" she answered. She decided to take her backpack with her as a precaution. She didn't trust Inu Yasha not to help himself to more medicine and she knew mixing them would not be a good idea.

Aiame watched attentively as Kagome picked the shard out of the corpse's neck. It glinted in her hand. She put it into a small jar with several others placing it carefully into her backpack.

Aiame couldn't believe it! There were so many! Immediately her mind was flooded with ideas. It was true she herself had no use for them but there were a lot of powerful demons that did. What would they do for her to get one? The possibilities were endless.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the clearing became a hub of activity. Everyone pitched in to set up camp. When Miroku used his wind tunnel to get rid of the monster's remains, Aiame made quit a fuss over him. Too much for Sango's liking but she squashed her anger by remembering how Aiame had saved Inu Yasha from her out of control boomerang.

Miroku informed Aiame of his family's curse but stopped short of asking her to bear his child at a warning look from Kagome. Sango was grateful for that at least and did her best to be friendly toward the kitsune the rest of the evening.

After the firewood had been gathered and a hot meal made they were all able to relax.

Miroku leaned back with his tea in hand, satisfied. "Lady Aiame, we really must thank you. You probably saved Inu Yasha's life," he said.

"She saved my life?" Inu Yasha asked puzzled.

Kagome looked at him with concern. He had been uncharacteristically quiet over supper. "Don't you remember getting hit with Sango's boomerang?" she asked gently.

"Oh yeah," he touched his bandaged head. "Thanks," he added as an after thought to Aiame.

"Well, its not that I'm **_helpless_**," Aiame said stressing the last word as she looked at Sango. "I just find battles boring. Besides, as today proves, you're never sure how things are going to go."

"We're all grateful for your quick thinking," said Sango swallowing her pride. "I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time earlier."

"It's very lucky you were with us. Thank you!" said Kagome.

"Thanks Aunt Aiame! I guess papa was wrong about you after all," chimed in Shippo. He went over to her and giving her a hug.

Aiame looked at him surprised for a moment and then hugged him back. "I'm truly touched by all of this gratitude," she said.

"I only wish there was something we could give you to show our appreciation," said Miroku.

Aiame laughed, "I'm afraid the only think I would appreciate right now is a bath." She looked down at her clothes covered in dirt and Inu Yasha's dried blood.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shippo. "I forgot! I found some hot springs while I was collecting firewood. They're just west of here - a whole bunch of them!"

"It appears you get your wish then," said Miroku poking the fire with a long stick.

"Mine, too," sighed Kagome.

"I'm glad," said Aiame. "Being covered in dirt and smelling of blood is so unattractive."

Miroku looked down disapproving at his own spattered robes. Being kitsune he thought she probably did have heightened senses.

"I like how you smell," said Inu Yasha unexpectedly leaning against Kagome. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Could you scratch my ears?"

The small group looked at him in amazement. It was very unlike Inu Yasha to be so affectionate in public. Kagome looked her friends and shrugged. She reached through his silky white hair and rubbed one of his velvety ears. "Don't go to sleep though, OK?" she said gently. "We still want to be sure you don't have a concussion."

"Mmmm..." he murmured in agreement.

Miroku stood up and laughed, "I must say that bump on the head has really improved his temperament." He looked down again at his own dirty attire. "I think I'll go stretch my legs," he added. He picked up his staff and headed west into the woods.

After Shippo helped them clean up from supper, the women got ready to head out to the hot springs. Inu Yasha lounged watching the fire listlessly.

"I wonder where Miroku went. He's been gone a while," said Kagome looking off into the forest.

"Perhaps he went to meditate," suggested Aiame.

Sango snorted. "More likely he's hiding down at the hot springs waiting for us to come down," she said.

"Miroku really isn't the most devout monk," Kagome explained to Aiame when she gave Sango a funny look.

"He spies on us every chance he gets!" Sango said hotly. Aiame raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kagome assured her. "Shippo, will you be able to keep an eye on Inu Yasha if we go down to the hot springs?"

"Keep an eye on me? What do you mean?" asked Inu Yasha breaking out of his dozing state for a moment.

"You know, in case you need anything," answered Kagome. "We'll get going so we're back before dark."

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll be fine," Shippo said waving them off.

The three women took their things and headed into the forest.

"So what will we do once Inu Yasha is fully recovered?" asked Aiame as they walked along.

"We'll keep looking for jewel shards," said Kagome.

Aiame walked silently along contemplating her answer as Sango and Kagome laughed and chatted. What a mundane existence they had! Blood and battles! Feh! How boring! But then none of them seemed too bright.

She'd almost laughed when they were thanking her for helping Inu Yasha! It was because of her he'd been hurt. She'd turned herself into the rock that had tripped Sango and none of them had a clue! Didn't Sango wonder where the rock had come from? Didn't anyone wonder how she'd gotten to Inu Yasha so fast? Didn't Shippo know kitsune magic when he saw it?

The whole thing had worked out perfectly! Everyone blamed Sango for the accident, even Sango herself! Aiame had come out the heroine. It served Sango right for being so rude to her. But now Aiame could see things getting very dull very fast. The monk had been amusing to begin with but even he was beginning to bore her. She sighed.

When they got to the hot springs, Kagome and Sango set their packs down and started going through them to find their extra clothes. As she undressed, Aiame eyed Kagome when she took the small jar of shards out to rummage around.

Sango looked around nervously. "I'd feel better if I knew that monk was back at camp," she said.

Aiame was about to step into the water when she got an idea. But it was now or never if she wanted to pull it off.

They heard Shippo's voice calling in the distance, "Kagome! Sango! Come quick!"

Immediately Sango and Kagome stood up and looked in the direction of the sound. "Oh no something must be wrong with Inu Yasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

The two of them started back towards camp. Aiame rushed over to her clothes. "Stay here and watch our things," Kagome called back to her. "We'll be right back!'

Aiame watched them hurry away. Then she quickly dressed smiling to herself. They really were far too trusting. Another trick that worked so easily! She realized though that she wouldn't have much time though before they saw it for the deceit it was. She had to make as much distance as she could in the shortest possible time.

She thought about making a decoy backpack to confuse them further, but she remembered that Miroku had said Kagome could sense the shards. Aiame picked up the backpack and headed deeper into the hot springs.

Author's notes

Again I want to thank everybody for reading this, especially:

NefCanuck: You were right in your suspicions! It was so NOT Sango's fault! You make a good point, I don't know if Kagome would be as forgiving if the situation was reversed.

inuzrule: Oh no! Not Herman!(starts typing madly on computer while looking fearfully over shoulder) I DO so love the Cat too. He behaves just like a cat in spite of the 6 million years off evolution! lol! Mr. Flibbles! I remember that too! lol! That show has so many great moments!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chance Meetings

Making her way through the maze of hot springs wasn't easy going for Aiame. The rocky ground was slippery and there were bushes everywhere. It was awkward carrying the bulky backpack. Suddenly one of the straps snagged itself on a branch. She lost her balance and fell into one of the hot springs.

As the water closed over her head, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and pull her to the surface. Sputtering and coughing she found herself face to face with Miroku chest deep in the heated pool. Over his shoulder she could see his robes drying over some branches. Obviously he had come for a bath as well.

"Aiame!" he exclaimed surprised. Again he silently thanked Buddha for throwing them together. As she pushed the dripping hair back from her face he allowed his eyes to wander down her form, pleased to see the way the material clung to every curve.

"Miroku!" she answered, her mind working furiously. She remembered the conversation she'd had earlier in the evening with Sango and Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Aiame said lowering her eyes and doing her best to look repentant. "I came here to spy on you. I'm very ashamed of myself."

Miroku arched one eyebrow. "I understand," he said. "We all have our weaknesses." Now was not the time to be harsh with the poor girl besides what kind of a monk would he be if he wasn't forgiving?

Aiame looked up at him through her eyelashes and pouted slightly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked.

"No," he assured her putting his hands on her shoulders. "It will be our secret. Aiame, I'd like to ask you something." Miroku began.

Just then they heard faint voices calling, "Aiame! Where are you? Aiame!" The voices belonged to Kagome and Sango.

"I'd better be getting back," Aiame said quickly recovering herself. She climbed back up the bank and turned back to him one last time. "Please forgive me," she said and then disappeared into the trees.

She hurried back to where the backpack hung on the branch and retrieved it. She cursed her bad luck since now her clothes were totally soaked and she'd lost a lot of precious time. She decided to take a more direct route back into the forest.

Aiame was pretty sure the women wouldn't come after her by themselves. It might take them a while to find Miroku. Perhaps her luck hadn't totally run out. She kept looking behind her nervously to see if there was any sign of pursuit.

Then suddenly it was as if she walked into a tree.

Aiame looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. She tried to take a step back but the backpack was in the iron grip of the demon standing in front of her. He was impeccable in his white clothes and shining armour and he had a large fluffy boa over his right shoulder.

Obviously he was of noble birth and not to be trifled with, but then where was the fun in that.

"My! My! Aren't you a pretty one?" Aiame said smiling up at him like a cat who'd come upon a mouse.

"Who are you?" the tall demon asked keeping his grip firmly on her prize. His face was very handsome with two rose coloured stripes on either cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Curious, too I see. I'm sorry. I don't have time to chat," Aiame answered. It would be fun to stay and play but she already had plans. She tried to pull the yellow pack out of his grasp but he held it secure.

"Not until you've answered my questions," he insisted calmly. His gaze was intense but unreadable.

"Fine!" she said in a clipped tone. "My name is Aiame. Anything else?"

"Are you one of Naraku's lackey's?" he asked.

"I'm no one's lackey!" she snapped at the insulting tone of his voice. She was losing her patience with this arrogant demon. She couldn't be wasting time talking to him. They'd catch up to her any minute. "I've never heard of this Naraku! I've answered your questions. Now give me what's mine!"

"This," he said indicating the backpack. "Belongs to that human girl Inu-Yasha has tagging along behind him and your clothes are covered in his blood."

The gears in Aiame's mind whirred into action. Ah, she thought to herself this has something to do with Inu-Yasha. Though what role this fellow Naraku played who knew. Given this demon's attitude he didn't seem fond of either one of them. Was he after the shards as well? She decided to bluff her way through.

"That's right, I've battled them and now the spoils are mine. Let me pass." Aiame said coldly drawing herself up to her full height.

Cold yellow eyes ran up and down her body scornfully. "You have no weapon," he stated simply. "How is it you, a mere kitsune battled Inu Yasha?"

Aiame looked at him with slanted eyes. "Mine are weapons you do not see," she said with menace in her voice. "Now let me pass or things will go badly for you."

"I think I'll take my chances," he said with an amused tone.

Aiame shrugged and gave him a smile. It was too late to make a get away now anyway. Suddenly she started screaming and beating on him.

He raised both his eyebrows and stood there looking at her surprised. She wasn't hurting him at all. In fact she didn't even seem to be trying to. All she was doing was making a lot of noise.

A moment later Inu Yasha came crashing through the trees, a little unsteady on his feet. His bandages were off exposing the ugly gash on his forehead. He looked a bit dazed.

"Sesshomaru!" he snarled. "I might've known it was you!"

Out of the trees came Kagome and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. Sango followed with Kirara behind her.

"Aunt Aiame!" exclaimed Shippo.

Aiame turned to them breathlessly, looking relieved.

"Thank the stars you've come to rescue me!" she exclaimed dramatically putting her hand to her throat. "Inu Yasha! Miroku! This is the lecherous beast who was chasing me before. Now he's not only trying to kidnap me but make off with your jewel shards as well."

Aiame gave the backpack a tug for emphasis. Sesshomaru stood there stoically looking at them. Miroku and Inu-Yasha wore expressions of outrage. Kagome and Sango seemed rather doubtful.

"This is a new low even for you, Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled drawing the Tetsusaiga. Immediately the sword transformed.

"And you brother - do you believe the lies of a common thief so easily?" Sesshomaru asked disdainfully.

Aiame turned to look at him and thought, "Brother?" Now that she saw them together she could see the resemblance. She wondered for a moment if she'd miscalculated and would be exposed.

"Let's see... you've got the girl and you've got the shards. Yeah, I think I believe it," said Inu Yasha swaying a bit on his feet.

"Humph!' scoffed Sesshomaru. He ripped the bag from Aiame effortlessly and tossed it over to the group. She tried to grab it as it flew through the air but missed and it landed at Inu Yasha's feet. Aiame cried out in rage and bit down on Sesshomaru's arm instead. He growled raising his lip in a snarl.

"It looks like she can defend herself after all," Sango said to Kagome a little in awe that anyone would bite Sesshomaru.

"Aiame! Get out of the way and I'll finish him off," boasted Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru grabbed Aiame around the waist. "I don't think so," he retorted. "You have your precious shards but I have a score to settle with this one."

Before anyone else could do or say anything, Sesshomaru leapt away carrying Aiame kicking and screaming.

"Help! Save me!" she cried.

"Dammit!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration, slamming his sword into the ground. "The coward! Why won't he fight me!"

"We have to go after her," Miroku said anxiously.

"Just a minute," Sango said trying to be reasonable. "Doesn't this whole thing seem a bit suspicious? Aiame and the backpack both go missing at the same time..."

"...ah...that's not exactly true..," Miroku began.

The rest of the group looked at him. Inu Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga which had transformed back into its dormant state.

"You said the backpack was gone when you got back to the hot springs," Miroku began. Sang and Kagome nodded. "But I was talking to Aiame when we heard the two of you calling for her" he continued.

"Talking?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Miroku hurried on, avoiding eye contact. "And she definitely didn't have the backpack them."

"You're sure?" Inu Yasha asked him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango gave him a black look.

"Yes," Miroku assured them. "It may be possible that she was returning to the two of you when she ran into Sesshomaru stealing the backpack. He may have taken advantage of the situation."

"The whole situation still seems a bit odd," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru has never shown an interest in the jewel shards before or women either for that matter."

"Ah yes, but we must remember that Sesshomaru despises humans. Aiame is a demon and there is no way of telling how he would react to a female of his own kind," Miroku reasoned.

"Do you really think Aunt Aiame is in danger?" Shippo asked worried.

"Nothing is beneath Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha answered angrily.

"Inu Yasha! You're scaring Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry! Everything will be OK," Sango said. "Kirara!" The faithful cat-demon came over and transformed into its large flying form.

"It'll be faster if I go by myself!" Inu Yasha said starting to run in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

"No!" yelled Miroku. He leapt through the air and caught hold of Inu Yasha's robes as he ran by. He managed to climb onto his back as they bounded away and hoped the others would catch up soon.

Author's Notes

I would once again like to extend my gratitude to everyone reading this little fic especially:

Daughter of Dark: Double thanks to you since I missed you last chapter!

NefCanuck: You're pretty preceptive! How did you know Sesshomaru would be showing up? (covers paper with arm) No peeking! lol!

inuzrule: I'm not sure Aiame knows herself what she wants except she likes making trouble and doesn't seem to like Sango very much. (leaves bag of oreos next to cage) We all want Herman to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mistress of Trickery

As Sesshomaru and Aiame flew over the forest on his two-headed dragon, the wind whipped their hair behind them. He looked intently down at her in his arm. She noticed and knit her eyebrows puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You're not kicking and screaming any more," he observed matter-of –fact.

"I could continue if you like," she offered.

"You're not afraid of me?" Sesshomaru asked curious.

Aiame laughed. It was amusing to her to think that she could afraid of any male. "Terrified," she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru landed the beast lightly in a clearing in the forest and he dismounted with his arm still around her waist. He released her but stayed within easy reach.

"So how did you come to meet my brother, Inu Yasha?" he asked her.

"I first met up with that young monk, Miroku, in the forest so I decided to have a bit of sport," Aiame began. "The next thing I knew there was my nephew Shippo and the rest of them trying to spoil my fun. I hung around for a while to see what I could get out of them."

And it would've been a lot," she said shaking her finger under his nose. "If it wasn't for you interfering!"

Sesshomaru brushed her hand away from his face impatiently and Aiame noticed the bite on his arm was still bleeding.

"Oh, no! We'd better stop this bleeding and maybe double back or that brother of yours will sniff us out for sure!" she said as she started ripping a strip of cloth off the bottom of her shirt.

"You don't want them to rescue you?" Sesshomaru asked surprised that she would be planning on evading Inu Yasha and his friends.

"Rescue me?" laughed Aiame as she started binding up the wound. "It was you who rescued me! I think I should've died of boredom if I'd stayed any longer."

"Tell me about the battle," he prompted as he allowed her to work on his arm.

"Battle?" she asked thinking for a moment. Then she realized to what he was referring. "Oh yes the battle. A battle of wits which they were losing badly. Not entirely their fault I suppose being human. Inu Yasha wasn't entirely immune to my charms and Shippo I suppose is just young. There. I suppose that will do."

She surveyed the job she'd done on the bandage.

"But Inu Yasha's blood on your clothes..." Sesshomaru said momentarily confused.

"Oh, that. Well, I did injure him," Aiame admitted giving him a sly smile. "They were fighting some sort of a cow thing and I sent Sango's boomerang flying. Almost took his head off. Of course they didn't know it was me - they blamed Sango. That was the best part. What a despicable woman! - petty, suspicious and jealous."

"How did you get the jewel shards?" Sesshomaru asked her. He had to admit he found this female's gall to amazing.

Aiame shrugged. "I took them when no one was looking. It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said. Then she widened her smile slyly. "Of course they think it was you who took them."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in his steely grip. "That's right!" he said menacingly. He would no allow her to take him so lightly. "I still owe you for that and this bite on my arm."

Aiame looked surprised. "What? You're going to hold that against me?" she asked pouting. "I was defending myself!"

"What was it you said?" he asked taking a step closer to her. "That I was a lecherous beast who'd been chasing you."

He loomed over her threateningly. "If I am to be punished for a crime - then perhaps I should commit it."

Rather than cower in fear as Sesshomaru expected she smiled coyly as she looked up at him through lowered lashes. "Why Sesshomaru!" Aiame exclaimed.

"If you find me desirable," she said pressing in close to him and putting her arms around his neck. "And wish to make me your own..." She brought her face up to his, "... I would not fight you..."

She closed her eyes and kissed him before he had time to react. Her lips were warm and soft and the sensation was not unpleasant. After a moment he closed his too breathing in the scent of her. They kissed long and full. After they broke apart, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other solemnly.

Then Aiame looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and gasped. Sesshomaru whipped around in the blink of an eye and found himself facing Inu Yasha. How could he have become so distracted as to allow his brother to sneak up on him like that! Anger surged through him.

"Taste my poison talons, brother!" Sesshomaru cried as he slashed at him with his claws. Inu Yasha turned into smoke and disappeared.

Confused, Sesshomaru turned around but found himself alone.

Aiame's voice came out out of nowhere. "As I said, I wouldn't fight you. I wouldn't have to - you're so easily distracted," she laughed musically.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment surprised, and then started to chuckle. "I can see I underestimated you," he said.

A nearby bush reformed itself into Aiame. She walked over to him smiling. "Everyone does," she said.

"I will try not to make that mistake in the future," Sesshomaru said. "In fact, perhaps you would be interested in helping me get the better of Inu Yasha. It may be amusing."

"What do you have in mind?" Aiame asked.

Inu Yasha and Miroku landed in another clearing. Miroku climbed off his back to stretch his legs while Inu Yasha sniffed around. "The blood trail ends here," he said. "It's pretty fresh though they can't be far off."

To Miroku it seemed like they were traveling in circles. "Maybe we should just wait here for the others," he suggested.

"Wait if you want, I'm going to find them," Inu Yasha said impatiently.

"I'm coming," Miroku said quickly climbing back on. Inu Yasha bounded off again. It wasn't long before Miroku spotted them in a large clearing. "There they are!" he shouted.

Inu Yasha hit the ground hard and Miroku fell off. He got up to see Aiame tied to a tree. She hung there limply, looking very beat up. Her clothes were in even worse shape then they had been, dirty and torn. She had nasty scratches across her neck and down her shoulder which was exposed.

Sesshomaru stood next to her. "Taking your time as usual, I see," he taunted. He ran a talon along the side of Aiame's neck. She flinched. "But I suppose carrying humans around like the ass you are might slow you down some."

"What have you done to Aiame!" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Inu Yasha..." whimpered Aiame opening her eyes, one of which was badly swollen.

"You know me, brother. I pay back even the smallest hurt," answered Sesshomaru giving Aiame another poke. She winced.

"You monster!" shouted Miroku enraged, taking a step forward hands clenched at his sides.

"Bastard!" Inu Yasha spat, flexing his claws. "You'll pay a hundred times the pain you've caused Aiame - unless of course you're planning to run away again!"

"Run away? I didn't run away!" scoffed Sesshomaru. "I simply wish to fight you - without all of these interfering humans." He gave Miroku a dark look.

"If it's a fight you want, I'm always up for that!" Inu Yasha said. "Miroku will stay out of it!"

"Inu Yasha! I don't think this is wise," cautioned Miroku, smelling a trap.

"Taking orders from humans now? And I didn't think you could get any more pathetic!" Sesshomaru mocked.

Inu Yasha approached Miroku threateningly. "Don't make me hurt you, monk. Give me your word, you won't interfere!"

Unsure whether Inu Yasha had totally regained his senses, Miroku put up his hands in surrender. "Alright! Fine! I give my word!" he said hoping the others would show up soon.

"Alright, now that's settled, let's make this interesting," suggested Sesshomaru. He raised Aiame's chin on the point of one of his talons. "I will wager this wilting flower against the Tetsusaiga."

"What?" Inu Yasha asked enraged.

"Afraid of losing?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"No way!" replied Inu Yasha.

"Then just put the Tetsusaiga here next to Aiame and we'll settle once and for all which of us is the stronger," said Sesshomaru.

"Inu Yasha! No!" shouted Miroku.

"Your friend doesn't seem to have much faith in your abilities," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inu Yasha turned on Miroku angrily. "I thought you said you'd stay out of this!" he shouted. "It's time somebody taught this loser a lesson and I'm just the guy to do it." He strode up to Sesshomaru, unstrapped the Tetsusaiga and put it at Aiame's feet. "There! Are you satisfied now or do you have another excuse for not fighting me?"

Sesshomaru walked to the middle of the clearing and turned to face Inu Yasha. He flexed his talons. "Your move, little brother!"

Miroku watched as Inu Yasha ran at Sesshomaru and tried to slash him. Sesshomaru dodged him easily. He tried twice more but it was obvious Inu Yasha was in no condition to be fighting. He lost his balance on the third run swearing loudly. This was bad and Sesshomaru hadn't even made a move yet. Inu Yasha was dead if the others didn't make it here soon.

Where were they?

Maybe he could free Aiame now that Sesshomaru was distracted. Miroku looked over to the tree where she had been bound. Both Aiame and the Tetsusaiga were gone! Surprised Miroku looked around and saw her slipping quietly away into the forest with a bundle in her arms.

Author's Notes

More reviews - you guys are awesome! I love that people are still reading this. It's very encouraging.

inuzrule: Yes, Sesshomaru is a great character! He's perfect and he knows it! lol! Mr Flibbles! I'd probably rather spend a week with him than a day with Rimmer! lol! Hope he likes this chappie!

Daughter of Dark: Yes she bit him! But who hasn't wanted to! lol! I have to admit I envy her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Parting

Miroku didn't like the idea of leaving Inu Yasha in the state he was in but Aiame had been injured and might need his help. He would make sure she was well and safe. Then he would come back and help Inu Yasha. He went into the forest where he saw her enter and could just make out her form in the growing gloom hurrying along a path ahead of him.

"Aiame!" he called.

She stopped and turned holding something rather large in her arms. She saw it was him and smiled. She waited for him to catch up and as he approached he could see what she held was a bunch of branches woven together, in the middle of which was the Tetsusaiga. He also noticed that she had made a remarkable recovery. All of the scratches and bruises were gone though her clothes still looked worse for wear.

Aiame was in high spirits. Just as he reached her, she turned and started running again. "Come on!" she said as if they were playing some kind of a game.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he cried breathlessly, but she just ignored the question and hurried ahead.

Miroku ran after her but could barely keep her in sight. Finally she stopped in another large clearing and sat down with her back to an old tree. Miroku staggered up and braced himself against it trying to catch his breath.

She happily hugged the Tetsusaiga to herself.

"Isn't this exciting?" Aiame asked him her eyes shining.

"...isn't...wh...what...exciting?" he asked panting.

"The battle, of course!" she answered as if the answer were obvious.

Miroku slid down the tree to sit beside her. "I thought...you said...battles were boring..." he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But not when they're over me!"

Miroku was about to reply when he heard a flapping over head. He opened his eyes in time to see Sesshomaru circling overhead on his two-headed dragon.

He got quickly to his feet alarmed - was the battle over so soon? That wouldn't be good news for Inu Yasha but he would worry about that later. Aiame was already standing beside him watching the huge beast land on the other side of the clearing.

Sesshomaru calmly dismounted and started walking toward them coldly.

"Don't worry!" Miroku tried to assure Aiame as he nervously fumbled with the prayer beads sealing his wind tunnel. He would protect Aiame even if it cost him his life he thought.

He looked up to see she had left his side and was walking into the clearing, still cradling the sword in her arms.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she said breathlessly, looking with admiration at the handsome demon approaching her.

Suddenly Inu Yasha bounded into the clearing and shouted angrily at Sesshomaru's back, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at him with an expression of complete disgust.

Aiame stared at him surprised. "Inu Yasha! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

If Miroku didn't know better he would've thought she sounded a little disappointed.

"What happened?" Aiame demanded to know looking accusingly at Sesshomaru.

"What happened? He ran away - that's what happened!" Inu Yasha raged, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother.

Sesshomaru turned his back on him and sneered, "He's drunk! He can't even stand on his own feet!"

"I told you I'm not drunk!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I just got hit on the head!"

"Even I can't believe you are that feeble, brother to be so badly affected by so slight a wound," reasoned Sesshomaru. "You just can't handle your liquor! Why don't you just admit it?"

Inu Yasha roared in anger and charged him. Without even turning around Sesshomaru blocked his attack and sent him flying into the trees.

Aiame walked up to Sesshomaru angrily. "So you won't even try?" she asked him coldly.

"There's no point," he answered simply. "It's like battling a child and besides I have what I want."

Aiame narrowed her eyes. "You do, do you?" she asked him icily.

"You have the sword. Let's go," Sesshomaru said.

"The sword! Who cares about some stupid sword!" she shouted at him.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was what you were supposed to be fighting over in case you'd forgotten!" she said angrily. "And you're not even going to try! Well in that case..."

She turned her back on him at stomped over to where Inu Yasha was getting to his feet. He shook his head to try and clear it. At the same time Kirara landed in the clearing with Sango, Kagome and Shippo on her back.

Aiame knelt down in front of Inu Yasha and held up the Tetsusaiga. "To the victor go the spoils" she said.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked confused taking it.

"You won," Aiame said flatly getting to her feet.

Kagome and the others hurried over to where Miroku was standing.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked him looking from Sesshomaru to Inu Yasha and Aiame.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," he answered honestly.

Inu Yasha unwrapped the branches from his sword and put it back on.

"And..." continued Aiame loudly, giving Sesshomaru a dirty look but also making sure he was watching. "I would also like to thank you for coming to my rescue." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Inu Yasha just stood there his eyes wide in surprise.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked over to his dragon. He got on and it slowly flapped its wings to gain altitude. Aiame stopped kissing Inu Yasha to watch him fly away. The rest of the group came over to them.

"Yay!" cheered Shippo. "You saved Aunt Aiame!"

Inu Yasha saw them for the first time.

"Inu Yasha!" exclaimed Kagome relieved to see he was alright.

"Oh, no!" he said shaking his head and pushing Aiame away from him. "You can't be mad about that! I was just standing here!"

"Inu Yasha, it's..." Kagome smiled trying to reassure him that she wasn't mad.

He pointed an accusatory finger at Aiame, "She kissed me!"

"Relax," Aiame said patting Inu Yasha on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Your brother's a much better kisser!"

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stared at her dumbfounded. She didn't notice though because her back was to them as she stared wistfully off into the sky where Sesshomaru had disappeared.

Inu Yasha finally broke the silence. "You kissed Sesshomaru!" he asked as if it were it was almost too incredible to be believed.

She nodded still gazing off into the sky.

"Yuck! Blech!" Inu Yasha started spitting as if he had had something rotten in his mouth. "Water! I need water!" He grabbed some leaves and wiped off his tongue until Kagome gave him a bottle of water from her backpack and he rinsed out his mouth a few times.

They went back to the place they had original set up camp and rebuilt their fire. Inu Yasha kept giving Aiame dirty looks the rest of the evening as if she'd down some unspeakable evil to him but she didn't notice.

Miroku told the rest of them the evenings events graciously leaving out any details that would make Aiame or Inu Yasha look bad - that is to say his story was a rather short one.

After which they decide to roast some marshmallows Kagome had brought along. Inu Yasha fell asleep with his head in her lap. Aiame left the fire to go off and sit by herself. Shippo followed her.

"Aunt Aiame, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said leaning over and kissing the top of his head, "You're sweet."

They sat beside each other for a while in silence.

"You know Shippo...," Aiame started awkwardly. "I really like you and your friends too but..."

"You're leaving," Shippo finished.

"Yes, I think its best," she said sighing. "Do you mind terribly?"

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I'll be around," she said smiling at him.

Miroku left the fire and walked over to them.

"Good-bye then," said Shippo as he hugged her. He looked up at Miroku as they passed each other and then returned to the others.

"You're leaving?" Miroku asked after listening to their last bit of conversation. "If it's because of Inu Yasha - he'll get over it."

"No, it isn't that," she laughed. "I just think I'm better off by myself. I'm sort of a troublemaker if you haven't noticed."

"As I told you before," he said smiling kindly. "We all have our weaknesses."

Aiame got up and dusted herself off. "Would you mind saying good-bye to everyone else for me?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. "But before you go, can I ask you something? Remember when you said that Sesshomaru was better at kissing than Inu Yasha? I was just wondering…"

"You want to know how you rated?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Miroku," she said kissing his cheek.

"With your degree of enthusiasm - you are in a league of your own." She turned and disappeared into the night.

Miroku went back to the fire smiling.

He knew it.

THE END

Author's Note

And so there you have it! I hope you enjoyed my little story! Thank you so much for reading it!

Big hugs to everybody who reviewed me and gave me so much encouragement! inuzrule, Daughter of Dark, NefCanuck and Jay Alpha -you're all the best!

Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews this last chapter!


End file.
